The present invention relates to document index generation. More particularly, the present invention relates to incremental dynamic document index generation.
Indexes may be associated with documents and provide a reader with a listing of content items (e.g., topics, etc.) within the respective documents. Indexes are often arranged to list the content items in alphabetical order with associated page numbers that indicate where the content items are located within the documents. Indexes are often placed at the end of a document.